The Missing Saiyan link
by Spooky106
Summary: The new and improved version of 'The Missing Saiyan Link', but only little changes throughout the story. As some of you know this is about Goku and his Saiyan Sister, and who is this so-called new enemy. Please Read and Review
1. Goku's Dream

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. I am also re-doing this fanfic as I have kinda stuffed it a bit so I will redo it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
It all starts at Goku's House. Goku was up watching a late night movie that he loved, he got up from the couch, turned off the Tv and started to make his way down the dark hall.  
  
First, he checked on his two sons, Gohan and Goten, both were sound asleep but Gohan was snoring his head off, he shut his sons door and continued down the dark hall to get to his room where his wife Chichi slept.  
  
He took of his clothing, put some boxers on, he crawled into bed, he leant over, and kissed Chichi softly on the forehead, she rolled over and put her arm around Goku's waist, after that he closed hid eyes and fell asleep.  
  
DREAM  
  
There was a figure in front of him, it was a girl, too muscular to be Chichi and a bit taller than Chichi too,  
  
The girl had saiyan armour on and her tail swayed in the wind, suddenly he heard a voice come from her  
  
" Kakkarot I am on my way to find you"  
  
She faded away as Goku yelled in his sleep  
  
  
  
  
  
END DREAM  
  
He woke up to the voice of Chichi calling him from the kitchen; he got up and got dressed in his usual training gear.  
  
He came out of the hallway and saw Chichi in the kitchen and his two sons at the table already eating. Gohan looked up at his father, who was approaching the table and said " Morning Dad" Goku did not reply, he just stared into space " What's the matter Goku?" Chichi asked him, finally Goku snapped back into reality "huh, oh, morning everyone"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	2. The Talk between Father and Son

Disclaimer: I DO not own Dragonball Z but I do own Gokami  
  
  
  
The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 2: The talk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had Breakfast, Goku started training.  
  
His oldest Gohan yelled at his father "Hey Dad, I wanna talk to you about something."  
  
Goku's Saiyan hearing picked up Gohan's voice, so Goku just stopped in mid- air and touched down slowly on the ground.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, what do you want to talk to me about?" Goku asked as he walked over to Gohan.  
  
"I want to talk to you about what happened this morning." said Gohan as they sat down on a log, by the river.  
  
"So, you want to know what happened this morning" Goku asked  
  
"Yeah, I said Good Morning to you and you just stared into space. So, what is wrong with you today?" Gohan asked his father.  
  
" Well last night I had a very weird dream"  
  
"Yeah go on Dad"  
  
"There was this girl, she just stood in front of me, she had saiyan armour on and she had a tail"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just you fantasising about Mum being a saiyan like you did a couple of months ago?"  
  
"No Gohan, she was too tall and too muscular to be you mother. Before I woke up I heard a voice come from her and she said she was on here way to find me and the weird thing is that she called me Kakkarot"  
  
"Wow now that is weird, because the only person who calls you Kakkarot is Vegeta."  
  
"I know " Goku said as he stood up an look in the sky "Your mother organised us to go go over to Bulma's for dinner so we better get ready shortly and I can ask Vegeta about. And another thing don't tell your mother about this I will tell her later " " Ok Dad" With that Goku and Gohan headed back to the house where Chichi was calling them from  
  
Meanwhile in Space  
  
There was a saiyan space pod flying near earth  
  
"Miss Gokami" the computer spoke  
  
"Yes"-replied Gokami  
  
"I have just found out where the one you call Kakkarot is"  
  
"Good, where is he?"  
  
" He is on the planet where we are near it is named Planet Earth "  
  
" Very good, how long away are we from it?"  
  
"Approximately 5 hours"  
  
"Good" said Gokami as she thought to herself ** Soon I will find you my dear brother. Very soon **  
  
Back on Earth Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Goten are at Capsule Corp. Chichi and Bulma are in the kitchen having tea, Goten and Trunks are in the lounge room talking and watching TV and Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are in the backyard talking about Gokus weird dream that he has had for a couple of weeks.  
  
" So you are telling me this because you think it is a sign that another saiyan is on its way." Vegeta said very irritated from his training being interrupted.  
  
"Yeah and besides I asked you because you WERE the prince of the saiyans" Goku said sarcastically  
  
"WERE? I STILL am the prince of the saiyans and you should show me more respect you baka." Vegeta said ready to punch Goku  
  
" Yes Vegeta in your mind you are the prince, in your mind "  
  
"What do you mean in my mind! I should destroy you for saying something like that." Vegeta yelled in rage  
  
Suddenly Bulma interrupted them and said  
  
"Vegeta, what's that in the sky?" Goku looked "Is it a bird" Gohan was quick to reply "It cant be a bird, because birds don't have any lights, it has got to be a plane" Vegeta rolled his eyes at them and said "No, it's a saiyan space pod you baka's"  
  
Vegeta looked up in the sky, as Goku whispered  
  
"Vegeta? Do you think it's her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z but I do own Gokami  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"It is none of your business women"  
  
"Hell it is" Bulma yelled back at her stubborn husband  
  
"It's ok Bulma, Vegeta and I can handle it"  
  
Chichi ran up to Goku, clinging to his right arm.  
  
"Are you sure Goku?"  
  
"Yeah we will. And why are you so worried?"  
  
"I'm worried because I don't want to lose you again" Chichi said and then she started crying on his arm.  
  
"Chichi, its ok, its nothing major like when Cell was here"  
  
"I know but I just have a bad feeling ever since you started having those nightmares and you tossed and turned in bed during the night"  
  
"Ok, just calm down I will be careful"  
  
"Ok" was all Chichi could say before she gave her husband a hug and with that Goku, Vegeta and Gohan went outside and took to the sky towards the landing space pod.  
  
Meanwhile at the space pod, in the creator  
  
"Miss Gokami, we have landed on earth"  
  
"Great, OPEN THE DOOR" Gokami roared at the computer  
  
"Right away miss, and I hope you find the one named Kakkarot"  
  
"Thanks for the luck but I don't think I will need it"  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Gohan landed on the edge of the creator and saw the space pod, the open door and they suddenly they saw the girl, who had her back towards them.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, that's the same girl from my dream" Goku whispered to Vegeta  
  
"Kakkarot she looks like you"  
  
"Yeah Dad, she does"  
  
The girl heard them with her extraordinary saiyan hearing, looked over her right shoulder, smiled and thought ** Well, this was easier than I thought **  
  
She was so fast, she disappeared but they could not see her as she was too fast for them and she suddenly appeared behind Goku  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Gohan turned around and saw her with a surprised look on their faces As Vegeta thought ** How can she be so fast? **  
  
Finally she spoke  
  
"Well brother we finally meet, I have searched so long to find you"  
  
She glanced over to Gohan and than over to Vegeta  
  
"Well hello Prince Vegeta, it is very nice to see you. Alive"  
  
"How did you know that I was the prince?" Vegeta asked surprised  
  
"I know because they talk about you ever so often on 'New Planet Vegeta'."  
  
"What there's another planet called that? "  
  
"Yes and I am here to talk to Kakkarot and not you so if you would excuse me"  
  
"NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT"  
  
"Well it is about time someone did "  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" Vegeta yelled as he lunged at her, which she easily dodged the attack, with one punch she knocked him down, and he was out cold  
  
Goku and Gohan look at Vegeta lying on the ground motionless and than back at her they were very shocked  
  
"Well it is about time someone knocked him out," she said calmly  
  
"May I ask one thing?" Goku asked  
  
"Of course "  
  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" Goku asked nervously already knowing the answer is going to be that she is here to kill him, just like everyone else who comes looking for him.  
  
"My name is Gokami, I am the main protector of my planet and for the royal family."  
  
"Yeah and what do you want to tell me"  
  
"To tell you about my planet and what danger we have there and I have heard from the nameks that a saiyan named Goku killed Frieza and I thought you could help me"  
  
"So other saiyans are in danger," Gohan asked  
  
"Yes and I am not powerful enough to stop the enemy"  
  
Goku looked at her, and could tell that her intensions were for good and not evil "Hey don't worry we can help you"  
  
"Dad what are you doing" Gohan whispered to his father  
  
"Gohan I believe her," Goku replied as he turned to Gokami "and Gokami is it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I am going to talk to my son alone for a minute and I will be back"  
  
"Ok " replied Gokami and looked up at the night sky  
  
Goku and Gohan walk past a tree and started talking  
  
"Dad, are you crazy, she could be tricking us"  
  
"GOHAN, listen to me I can see that she is good inside"  
  
"How can you tell?" Gohan asked his father  
  
"I can see it in her eyes, she needs our help, so are you with me "  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh and said "Ok Dad, I'm with you in helping out this girl"  
  
"Good!" Goku smiled and ruffed up his hair "That's my boy"  
  
They walk back over to Gokami to see that Vegeta is awake and rubbing his red cheek and Gokami is standing still and looking in the night sky.  
  
"Hey, Gokami" Goku called out  
  
"Yes" she said as she looked at them  
  
"We will help you" Gohan said  
  
"Thank you so very much" she smiled "but we have one problem we cant get there as we have no way and my pod can only fit one"  
  
"Don't worry we can help with that" Goku said and smiled back at her  
  
"Really" she asked  
  
"Yep, don't you worry" Goku said cheerfully  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	4. Introductions

The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
  
  
  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Introductions  
  
  
  
The wind stirs as Vegeta finally realizes what just happened to him, he gets up off the ground, blinks twice and thinks to himself ** she knocked me out with one punch. Not another saiyan stronger than me **  
  
Vegeta clenches his fists into balls and yells "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Gohan, Goku and Gokami looks at him and all say "Huh?????"  
  
"I will not sit here and watch as another saiyan surpasses me." Vegeta says to himself as he takes to the air and starts shooting blasts at Gokami while she talks to Kakkarot and easily blocks the blasts with one hand.  
  
"So, how long until we leave to go to my planet?"  
  
"Uh.Uh, come again?" Goku said, as he and Gohan blinked twice as they cant believe that she can block all of Vegeta's blasts as she is talking at the same time.  
  
"I said how long do you think it will take until we leave to go to my planet?"  
  
"Um, well my friend Bulma has ships we can go in."  
  
"Great," Gokami said as she looks to Vegeta and then back to Goku and Gohan "are we going to go, or are we just going to stand here and talk while I block all of these morons blasts?"  
  
"Well, we can go to capsule corp and Bulma can get the ship up and ready"  
  
"Ok, you guys lead the way. But hang on just a second, I have to take care of some business" Gokami said as she suddenly disappeared and re-appeared in the sky behind Vegeta and knocking him down to the ground she also lands beside Goku and Gohan "And you might want to carry him back as he will be out for a couple of hours"  
  
"Right, well I will carry Vegeta and you lead the way Gohan" Goku said as he went over to Vegeta and picking him up.  
  
"Um ok this way" Gohan said as he started to take to the sky.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," yelled Gokami as she took to the air as well.  
  
Moreover, after Gohan and Gokami took to the sky Goku also did the same as he carried Vegeta back to Capsule Corp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp Chichi is crying her eyes out as Bulma tries to comfort her. Krillan, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, are sitting on the couch waiting patiently for the trio to return, so that leaves Goten and Trunks who are playing the Playstation 2.  
  
"Bulma, I am just so worried about Goku and Gohan, I am afraid I will lose them again" Chichi said tearfully  
  
"What makes you think that you will lose them?"  
  
Chichi sniffed and said, "I just have this feeling" and then she bursts into tears again. Bulma continues to comfort her and says "Chichi, if I know Goku, which I do, he will be fine"  
  
Suddenly Bulma looked out the window, saw the three land outside, and was surprised to see another person land with them; Bulma said to Chichi "Hey Chichi, you don't have to worry because they're back now"  
  
"Really, they're back."  
  
"Yeah and I know you don't want to hear this but there's someone else with them"  
  
"WHAT" Chichi yelled and ran outside, Bulma followed suit.  
  
As soon as Bulma walked out, Goku had put Vegeta on the ground beside him and Bulma immediately ran to his side.  
  
"Goku what happened to him? And who is that?" she pointed to Gokami  
  
"Well you know that space pod that you saw, lets just say that this girl was in it and, she is a saiyan like Vegeta and I"  
  
"Really" Bulma asked as she said to herself, "I would love to get a blood sample to study, and I could finally figure out more secrets to the saiyan race"  
  
"Yes, My name is Gokami, I am Kakkarot's sister, and I have come here to get help as my planet is in danger, I am the main protector of my planet and the protector of the royal family. And I am not able to destroy the enemy."  
  
"So how did you find out that Goku is the best fighter?" Bulma asked her  
  
"I found out from the Nameks and they told me all about him"  
  
"Oh" was all Bulma could say.  
  
"And may I ask who are you" Gokami asked.  
  
"Oh Sorry, My name is Bulma, I'm Vegeta's Wife "  
  
"That sore loser!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOSER? IN ADDITION, YOU ARE THE ONE WHOM DID THIS TO HIM, DIDN'T YOU?  
  
"Yep, and you got a problem about that"  
  
"Why I ought a " she said as she clenched her fists together  
  
"You think you can beat me," Gokami yelled.  
  
Bulma thought for a minute ** Well, if she can knock Vegeta out, she can definitely knock me out too** then she unclenched her fists as she dropped them to her sides and said "No"  
  
"Good. I am glad to see someone has brains, not like Vegeta who does not " Gokami said.  
  
Goku turned to Bulma "Hey Bulma we will need a ship that will carry about 10 of us and that would include you too, so you can steer the ship"  
  
"Huh, Goku why do you want a space ship." Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Well, we are going to 'New Planet Vegeta' so we can help her defeat her enemy that is threatening her planet" Goku said as he looked over towards Gokami.  
  
"Um, well I don't have one that will fit 10 of us but I can make one within 2 weeks"  
  
"That will be fine Bulma, and sorry for what I did to your husband and for yelling at you" Gokami apologised.  
  
"That's ok, well I will start building the ship first thing in the morning" Bulma said as she started to make her way in the house before turning around "and Goku can you put him on the couch"  
  
"Sure" Goku said as he picked Vegeta up and started to walk into the house. While this is all happening, Yamcha and Krillan, who do not have girlfriends, were talking.  
  
"Yamcha, have a look at her, she could be my girlfriend" Krillan whispered  
  
"Don't even think it Krillan, she's going to mine" Yamcha replied.  
  
"What ever, but she is cute"  
  
"You can say that again," Yamcha said louder than a whisper.  
  
Gokami turned, and glared at them.  
  
"Will you be quiet, I think she heard you, and look at her she is glaring at us, why don't we go over and introduce ourselves!"  
  
"Great plan Krillan"  
  
So with that they walked over to her casually and trying to be cool.  
  
"Hey." Yamcha said but Krillan cut him off.  
  
"Hey my name is." but Gokami put up her hand to stop him from saying anything and said.  
  
"If you don't want to end up like the all-high-and-mighty, self-arrogant prince Vegeta I suggest you back off "  
  
"So that's what happened to him?" Yamcha and Krillan both said in unison  
  
"Yeah that's what happened to him," Gokami said sarcastically  
  
Yamcha grab her hand, to shake it but before he could do anything else, he was on his back, on the ground.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" Goku yelled and ran over to Yamcha, who was on the ground, Krillan who had a shocked impression on his face, and Gokami who was standing with her arms crossed looking at Yamcha.  
  
"Hey Kakkarot" Gokami greeted him than continued "well the one on the ground grabbed me by the hand and he ended up on his back and on the ground because no one touches me besides my family and friends. The short bald one is not game enough to try anything after seeing his friend get beat up by me."  
  
"Ok" was all Goku said as he turned to his oldest son "Gohan go get Goten."  
  
"Ok dad" Gohan said as he ran into the house to get his little brother of the Playstation 2.  
  
"Ok, Gokami this is Yamcha and this is Krillan," just than Gohan came out with Trunks and Goten behind him, as Goku continued the introductions. "You already know Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan, so lets go introduce you to the others" Gokami followed Goku to the rest of the gang. "This is my wife Chichi" they two exchanged greetings "This is my youngest son, Goten" They said hi "This is Tien and Chiaotzu, and last but not least is Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son, and Gotens best friend"  
  
Gokami bent down in front of Trunks and said "Well, you're a good looking kid for Vegeta's son, I bet you get your good looks from your mother and the temper from your father" with that Trunks nodded.  
  
"Ok, Bulma said you could stay here, but I don't like the idea of you knocking Vegeta out cold again. Or you can stay with me for the next 2 weeks that the ship is going to be built?"  
  
Gokami thought for a minute, "I think I will stay with you and besides I would like to get to know you better, bro"  
  
"Yeah and I would like to get to know you too, sis" Goku said as he walked over to her and looked into her eyes, they were full of hurt, anger and pain "I think we should leave now" Goku turned to his wife and two sons "Ready to go "  
  
The three of them nodded.  
  
"Ok" said Goku as he picked up his wife in his arms and started to take to the sky as Gokami, Gohan and Goten followed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got home, Goku took Chichi to bed because she fell asleep on the way After he did, the he got a couple of blankets and a pillow for Gokami and set her bed up on the couch.  
  
"It's not much but at least it is comfortable"  
  
"Thanks but before I go to sleep I will be doing some meditating"  
  
"Ok, I think you will like my friend Piccolo because he meditates as well"  
  
"Cool, well goodnight bro"  
  
"Goodnight sis and I like you staying here it makes me.I don't know. feel complete"  
  
Gokami smiled at him as he started to make his way to the hallway entrance and she called out to him "Kakkarot"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Your sons are really like you.well all that I know about you from tonight"  
  
"Thanks, goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	5. The Story

The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 5: The Story  
  
  
  
The next morning Goku woke up, and looked over to where Chichi slept but she was not there. *** Chichi's probably making breakfast*** Goku thought.  
  
Therefore, Goku got up and dresses in his normal orange gi (AN: as always).  
  
And headed down to the kitchen. To find Chichi in the kitchen and Gohan, Goten and Gokami eating and laughing at a joke that Gohan just told.  
  
Goku sat down at the table and said. "Morning Guys!"  
  
"Morning." Gohan, Goten and Gokami said in unison  
  
"Well, looks like you guys are having a good laugh."  
  
"Yeah, Gohan just told Aunt Gokami the taxi joke he told us the other night " Goten said still slightly laughing.  
  
Gokami was shocked at Goten calling her Aunt Gokami, but she liked it, Aunt Gokami, it has a nice ring to it. She thought and she smiled.  
  
"Oh that joke," said Goku remembering the joke.  
  
"Hey Kakkarot can we go somewhere and talk? Because I want to ask you some questions" Gokami asked Goku  
  
"Sure, come on I know the a good place." Goku said  
  
"Hey Chichi, I'm borrowing your mate for an hour or two " said Gokami  
  
"That's ok with me, just as long as you two don't get into any trouble, understand " said Chichi from the kitchen, in a kind of dangerous tone.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi, we will keep out of trouble" said Goku as he and Gokami walked to the door  
  
Just as they got to the door, Gokami realized she had forgotten something and said to Goku "I'll meet you outside, I just got to get something."  
  
"Ok " Goku said as she went in the lounge room, and as she disappeared into the lounge room there was a loud knock at the door, that sounded like someone had just punched it, so Goku opens the door and there is their visitor. Vegeta, in a rather pissed off mood, well you could tell because of the expression on his face.  
  
Vegeta grabs Goku by the throat, drags him out and slams him up against the wall of the house in rage.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE KAKKAROT?" Vegeta spat  
  
"What do you want with her?" Goku said as he struggled to get out of Vegeta's grip  
  
"TELL ME OR I'LL-- "  
  
"Or you'll what" Gokami interrupted him while standing behind Vegeta "Vegeta let go of my brother and face me, or is that to hard for the All- High-And-Mighty, self- arrogant, use-to-be, saiyan prince"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Vegeta yelled in rage, letting go of Goku and turning around to face Gokami.  
  
"Well I think its about time someone did, because that head of yours is obviously getting filled with too much of your ego" Gokami said calmly  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME WENCH"  
  
Gokami had absolute rage in her eyes as Vegeta said that  
  
"OK VEGETA YOU HAVE JUST SAID YOUR LAST INSULT" Gokami yelled "I DO EVERTHING TO PROTECT YOUR SISTER AND HER FAMILY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME"  
  
Vegeta shocked by the word 'his sister' started to question  
  
"What.what do you mean by 'my sister'? "  
  
Gokami did here best to calm down before she answered his question.  
  
"Yes Vegeta you have a sister but she is older than you." Gokami looked up to the bright blue sky. "Before you were born Vegeta, your sister was four and as you know Frieza had a brother named Cooler. As your father did not want her to go but he had no say in it as Cooler and his family were to powerful" she paused and walked over to Goku and helped him up.  
  
"After a year Kakkarot was born, I was born, but we were on a different planet which was planet Namek. My mother raised me and with the help of the Nameks trained me. After a couple of years, my mother went on a search but she never returned. From than on I was the most powerful on Namek and became the protector as my mother first was." Goku and Vegeta just looked at her in confusion as she continued her story  
  
"Than two namek months after the disappearance of my mother. Cooler and his men came and took me, I tried to fight them but there were to many of them and they had captured most of the female nameks because the planet namek I was born and raised only consisted of female nameks not male. Anyway, they took me, and because I am a female saiyan like the princess, they did not kill me. They thought they would be invincible because they had two female saiyans on their side but they were wrong, we had a plan to get away, because we only pretended that we were on their side, as we had a plan. Both of us combined were able to beat Cooler and his men, we travelled everywhere and found heaps of saiyans in hiding on other planets. We found a deserted planet, started to rebuild the Saiyan Empire, and named the planet 'New Planet Vegeta'. The Princess was in charge (of course) and as I was her best friend, she asked me to be the Royal Family Protector, I kindly accepted, because she was the bestest friend I have ever had. But the peace was disturbed by someone more powerful than Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold put together, found out about our planet, she came and she is just having fun in torturing our people." Gokami fell to her knees and started to cry. Goku, who was still standing next to her, knelt down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
"You mean there is a planet of female Nameks too?" came a voice from the shadows. There was a tall figure leaning against the tree.  
  
"Yes there is, I was their protector but I failed them. Even after all these years I still feel guilty for letting them down" Gokami cried into her brothers chest. And by that time Gohan had come out to see what Vegeta wanted.  
  
"I'm sure you did the best you could do to protect them," Piccolo said as he walked from the shadows  
  
"But.But I still let them down because when they got captured, Cooler and his men tortured and killed them in front of me and I will never forgive myself for sitting there and not doing anything to help them"  
  
"But you tried" Goku said  
  
"Yes but."she tried to say but was suddenly cut off by Piccolo  
  
"If you tried your best, I am sure they will forgive you."  
  
"You think so." Gokami said looking up at Piccolo with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Stop crying, you are a saiyan and saiyans are not supposed to cry or are you a weakling like your brother?"  
  
Gokami looked at Vegeta with fire in her eyes "THAT'S IT VEGETA, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOUR MOUTH AND WHAT COMES OUT OF IT"  
  
Gokami yelled at Vegeta, while she was trying to get him but Gohan, Goku and Piccolo were holding her back, but she was too strong, she was dragging the trio behind her but they finally got her to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta, you better get out of here before she kills you because we can't hold her for long" Goku yelled still trying to keep his sister under control  
  
"Do you think she will kill me, you heard her she is my older sister's best friend" Vegeta said, acting all snobby (AN: When does he ever not act all snobby)  
  
"Hey your sister says I can do what ever I want" Gokami yelled, trying to get up but can't with Piccolo, Gohan and Goku holding her down  
  
"AND SHE HAS HEARD OF ALL THOSE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO ALL THOSE OTHER HELPLESS PLANETS, AND SHE WANTS ME TO BRING YOU BACK JUST NOT TO HELP BUT TO TALK TO YOU. HOWEVER, SHE DOES NOT MIND HOW BEATEN UP YOU ARE, BECAUSE WE CAN EASILY PUT YOU IN THE REGENERATION TANK. JUST AS LONG AS I TAKE YOU BACK"  
  
"Yeah right you can't even attack me or beat me" Vegeta spat  
  
"Oh yeah" Gokami said as it was a dare, "If these three weren't holding me down you would be on the ground, knocked out. And if you say I cant, then what happened when I first arrived. Oh I remember, I knocked you out with one punch" Gokami yelled sarcastically  
  
The only thing that came from Vegeta, before he flew off, was a growl, an evil glare and took off in an even worse mood he had been in before  
  
Piccolo, Goku and Gohan let go off Gokami all out of breath. Piccolo was the first to speak  
  
"Gohan why don't you take your Aunt over to the lake" he said breathlessly  
  
"Oh ok " said Gohan as he turned to Gokami "Come on it's this way, it's really beautiful, you'll love it"  
  
"Ok " Gokami said as she followed Gohan  
  
Piccolo turned to Goku  
  
"Your sister will end up killing Vegeta if they are alone, you do know that"  
  
"Yeah I know. I am just worried how they will act around each other on the ship, while on the way to 'New Planet Vegeta'."  
  
  
  
AN: Well that is the end of Chapter 5: The Story. I hope you liked this chapter, as it is a bit longer than last chapter. In addition, do not worry there is action on the way. Moreover, do not forget to review. And the flames I get will just simply be ignored.  
  
But PLEASE review.  
  
[pic] 


	6. Gokami Reveals All

The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 6: Gokami reveals all.  
  
Gohan took Gokami over to the lake and stopped just near the edge of the lake  
  
"Is this a wonderful sight or what?"  
  
Gokami just looked at the beautiful flowers, bushes and trees surrounding the lake and she turned her head to see the crystal clear water and the beautiful waterfall and then a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Aunt Gokami are you ok? You look kind of spaced out"  
  
"Yeah. Of course I am. It's just that I am speechless on how this place looks, it's wonderful."  
  
"I knew you would like this place"  
  
Only a smile had escaped her lips as she had only one thing on her mind, a curtain person she could not get out of her head.  
  
"Hey Gohan could you keep a secret and I mean a big secret, but I will tell you father soon." Gokami said as she took of her boots, rolled her black spandex pants (so it was past her knees), sat on the edge and put her legs in the water.  
  
"Sure, I can keep a secret" Gohan said as he sat down cross-legged beside her.  
  
"Well first I have a question, does the man named Yamcha have a mate?" Gokami asked  
  
"If you're meaning a wife, no he doesn't"  
  
"Really" said Gokami, as she looked at Gohan surprised, "But a good looking guy like him would have settled down with a nice girl by now"  
  
"Well, he used to be with Bulma, but they broke up and she went with Vegeta. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well coming here for help isn't the only reason I came here, the other reason I came here was" She paused "so I can find a mate because all of the saiyans I have met either to ugly or they already have a mate."  
  
Gohan looked at her in surprise and finally said "You mean you like Yamcha?"  
  
"Yes I do like him a lot, you could say it was a love-at-first-sight type of thing" Gokami answered  
  
"Wow, that's amazing, I didn't think anyone would like him"  
  
"Well now you know someone who does"  
  
Meanwhile out the front of Goku's House Piccolo, heard the whole conversation between Gohan and Gokami and he was somewhat shocked about it. Moreover, he says to Goku  
  
"Well I think I am going to go now Goku"  
  
"Why?" asked Goku  
  
"To do some training, what else?"  
  
"So you are going to come with us."  
  
"You want help don't you, well I am going to help as I just cant turn down a fight and I also don't want Gokami to kill Vegeta as I don't like to say it but we need his help as well"  
  
"Thanks Piccolo"  
  
"No problem" was all Piccolo said before he took to the sky  
  
Goku sighed and started to make his way to the lake that Gohan took Gokami too. In addition, saw them sitting beside the lake and talking.  
  
He walked up to them, sat on the right side of Gokami, and said to Gohan "Gohan why don't you go and help your mother with chores around the house"  
  
"Dad do I have to?" Gohan whined  
  
"Go on Gohan, I have to talk to your Dad about you know what" Gokami said to Gohan and winking  
  
"Oh ok " Gohan said as he got the hint and went home  
  
"What was that all about" Goku asked Gokami  
  
"Well, what I said to Gohan was this" she paused "I asked him if the man named Yamcha had a mate, Gohan said he doesn't  
  
"Yeah that's right. Why?"  
  
"I didn't just come here for help, I also came here to see if I could find a mate, as the saiyans I know either have one or they are out of my league"  
  
"OK, to change the subject, probably something you don't want to talk about but than again you might"  
  
"Just get to the point" Gokami said impatiently.  
  
"Ok, why are you so mean to Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know, whenever I am near him I act so weird, like I have no control over myself"  
  
"That explains why you tried to kill him before, and lucky Gohan came out, so us three (Piccolo, Gohan and myself) were holding you down, but you are my sister and you are actually hard to control," Goku said as Gokami looked into his eyes  
  
"I know I'm sorry if I'm so hard to control but it just comes naturally and I have no idea how to control it"  
  
"It's Ok"  
  
Gokami reached into her pocket, pulled out a jewel, and held it in front of Goku.  
  
"This was given to me by our mothers best friend, she was a female Namek of course, she told me it belonged to our mother. Also she told me that our father, Bardock, gave it to our mother, Kya" Gokami said as she took Goku's hand and put the jewel in it "I have had this for all these years and now its time it was handed to you" she closed Goku's hand over the jewel.  
  
"But.But it belongs to you and--"  
  
"No, it belongs to both of us and just keep it because I know she is still out there somewhere, I have this feeling that she is still alive" Gokami said  
  
"I believe that you have been through a lot and I am glad that you came here, and I am also grateful that I still have a good family out there." Goku said as he pulled Gokami closer to him for a long deserved hug between brother and sister.  
  
About an hour after talking, Goku said "we better get back, Chichi is probably thinking that we are both in a fight or something."  
  
"Ok" Gokami responded "you go ahead, because I'm going to have a swim, before lunch. And just come and get me or something when lunch is ready"  
  
"Ok sis, I'll meet you back at the house than" Goku said as he got up from his spot on the grass  
  
"Ok, bro" Gokami said as she watched Goku go back towards the house. When he was out of sight, Gokami took of her black spandex suit, which revealed a black bikini; she climbed up to the top of the waterfall (she knew she was allowed to jump because Goku said it was deep enough to dive into the water) so she dived into the water. Nevertheless, she did not know that someone was watching her. That one person could not keep away from her, as he felt that they had some kind of connection between the two of them.  
  
Gokami resurfaces, swims to the edge, and put her arms on the edge so she could rest her head on her arms. Just as she was thinking, she heard a rustle of leaves, her head shot right up and she saw a shadowed figure standing next to the tree. Gokami stayed in the water as she only had a bikini on.  
  
"Is this one of your hobbies; swimming." Asked the shadowed figure  
  
"Yes it is, I love to swim, of course, and who are you to question?" Gokami said  
  
"What, aren't I allowed to ask Goku's sister about the female Nameks she grew up with" as the figure talked, Gokami knew who it was.  
  
"Ok, Piccolo, you don't have to hide in the shadows to talk to me" Gokami said as she went back into her position that she was in before Piccolo came (leaning on the edge of the lake while still in the water).  
  
Piccolo went to the edge of the lake and sat near Gokami in Lotus position. As Piccolo asked about the female nameks, Gokami answered the questions. They talked until Goten came.  
  
"Hey Aunt Gokami, it's lunch time" Goten said  
  
"Ok" Gokami said before Goten ran back. As Goten ran back to the house, Gokami got out of the water, powered up so she would dry quicker and she put her black spandex suit on before she said  
  
"Ok, see you later Piccolo"  
  
"Ok" is all Piccolo said as she walked out of sight.  
  
When Piccolo could not see her anymore, he began to meditate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Why is Piccolo interested in the female nameks, why does Gokami act so mean to Vegeta when he is around. Maybe its something from their past that no one knows about. ***FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF 'THE MISSING SAIYAN LINK'. ***  
  
Hey People, Princess Vega here. Here is another chapter, as now I am on the role with this story 'cause my head is filled with ideas. In addition, please Review because I need more reviews.  
  
Remember this is only my first fanfic; I will get more chapters up soon. 


	7. The Training Plan

The Missing Saiyan Link  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 7: The Training Plan  
  
  
  
When Gokami got back to the house, she saw Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi at the picnic table already eating.  
  
Goku saw Gokami approaching the picnic table, swallowed what was in his mouth and said.  
  
"Hey did you have a nice swim?"  
  
"Yes I did, I really love that place. I thought I was alone but Piccolo came and asked me all about the female nameks who I grew up with." Gokami said as she sat down next to Goku as he was offering a seat next to him.  
  
"You two do act like brother and sister, but without all the fighting that brother and sisters normally do" Chichi said as she handed a bowl of rice to Gokami.  
  
"You think so." Goku and Gokami said at the exact time, both with their mouths full.  
  
"Yes I am positive, even ask Gohan and Goten. Hey Gohan, Goten, do you think I'm right about those two?" Chichi said as she pointed at Goku and Gokami.  
  
"Yeah, they do. They even look like each other in some ways." Gohan said as he looked at Gokami and Goku  
  
"Yeah, Gohan's right they do look like each other" Goten said  
  
"Maybe because they have the same Mother and Father" said a gruff voice  
  
"Vegeta, cant I at least have some lunch before I talk you." Gokami said recognising the voice immediately.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to kill him, well that's the way you acted a couple of hours ago." Gohan said putting his bowl of rice down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, well Piccolo sought of taught me how to control it a little." Gokami answered  
  
"So the namek taught you a few things" Vegeta said  
  
Gokami rolled her eyes and said "Well, duh, when did you figure that out about 1 million years ago" Vegeta only grunted as she continued, "Come on Mr Grumpy, lets go and talk." As they walked out of sight, with Gokami in the lead, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi were looking shocked at how she can control herself around Vegeta.  
  
"Well looks like she can control herself more than she thinks she can" Goku said still shocked.  
  
As Gokami and Vegeta walked to the lake, Vegeta was not talking.  
  
"Well not very talkative at the moment are we" Gokami said as they walked.  
  
When they got to the lake, Gokami sat next to the lake and Vegeta was the first to speak.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?, Kara?" Vegeta asked  
  
"How do you know my saiyan name?" Kara asked in shock as she turned to look at him.  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST" he yelled  
  
"FINE, I don't know why I treat you so mean."  
  
"You must know why"  
  
"I DONT KNOW, now tell me how you know my saiyan name."  
  
"Well, you did leave your space pod out in the middle of no where, so I decided to check it out and see if your story is true, and to see who you really are. Your story is true, you just--"  
  
"Changed my name" Kara said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Yes" he replied  
  
There were a couple of minutes of silence, before Vegeta spoke, "What is my sisters name"  
  
"You will find out soon"  
  
"TELL ME"  
  
"I am NOT saying, I know it is going to be hard for you, but you will have to wait until we get to 'New Planet Vegeta'."  
  
"Whatever" and with that Vegeta flew away.  
  
"Well looks like he didn't want to hang around," another voice said suddenly  
  
"How long have you been standing there Kakkarot?" asked Kara  
  
"Long enough to find out your REAL name"  
  
"I am sorry Kakkarot, but that's just the name I used to get of 'New Planet Vegeta' so Iclia wouldn't find out, because she knows who I am only found out because she beat it out of Cooler and I got used to the name"  
  
"Well that's ok but why can't you defeat your enemy?"  
  
"I am trying my best but I still get beaten by Iclia"  
  
"I am going to tell you one thing that I always do when there is no other choice in a battle" he paused "The only way you are going to defeat her is to believe in yourself, as well as your family and friends"  
  
"I've been trying to do that but it's not working"  
  
"Well, what are you doing to believe in yourself?"  
  
"Well, whenever I am fighting Iclia, I always think that eventually one day I have to sacrifice myself to save all the saiyans on the planet"  
  
"You cant think just that, you have to think of all the people who are depending on you to save them from Iclia, and one more thing, are you a super saiyan yet?"  
  
"No pressure, and no I cant because Super saiyans haven't been seen for thousands of years, well that's what mother always told me"  
  
"Guess again" Goku said as he stood in front of her, while she sat on the edge, and powered up to Super Saiyan  
  
"Wow" was all Kara could say as she stood up and walked around Goku while she examined his super saiyan body.  
  
"You can do it too"  
  
"I don't think I will be able to"  
  
"Of course you can, Vegeta has, even Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Nevertheless, Trunks and Goten turned super saiyan naturally. As I can recall it, it was just a couple of years ago"  
  
"Whoa, but their only about 9 or 10 aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, Goten's 9 and Trunks is 10" Goku said as he powered down  
  
There was a minute silence until Kara broke it "Hey Kakkarot, is there any other levels beyond super saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah, I can get up to level 3"  
  
"3" Kara yelled in shock  
  
"Let me explain" Goku said as he sat Kara down beside the lake and he continued "first super saiyan, your hair goes gold and your eyes go aqua green. Level two your hair sticks up straighter. And 3 is where your hair grows down to your lower back"  
  
"Well, I won't be able to achieve that level in a week" Kara said as she looks into the water  
  
Just then, Goku realised something "I know where we can get a years worth of training in 1 day"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's a place on top of Dende's lookout and it's called the Room of Spirit and Time" (AN: I am going to call it ROSAT from now on)  
  
"When can we leave?"  
  
"Well, we will leave first thing in the morning"  
  
"Ok" was all Kara said.  
  
The next morning Kara was up at the stroke of dawn. Therefore, she decided to get dressed, walked down stairs walked and out the front door to did some warm-ups. The night before Goku told Chichi, Gohan and Goten that her real name was Kara. They both told them that they were going to go in the ROSAT. Chichi went ballistic and then fainted, but when she came to she agreed but she was still upset.  
  
Kara's training consisted of various kicks and punches, but no ki blasts. While Kara was training, Gohan had gotten up, and was making his way down to the kitchen, when he heard Kara outside, so he decided to go outside and talk to her (AN: He was already dressed, so he wasn't in his Pyjama's)  
  
When he got outside, he could only see a blur, because she was so fast, he could just see her.  
  
Kara saw her nephew standing outside, watching her; she decided to scare him just a bit. Therefore, she drew her sword, went straight for Gohan and stopped when her blade was just one centre meter from his nose.  
  
"Why didn't you move?" she asked him  
  
"Because I knew you would stop, as you are my dads sister, which makes you my Aunty. Besides my mum and dad would kill you if you hurt me"  
  
"Good point. Wouldn't your mum chase after me with the frying pan in her hand and your dad would not dare try and stop her"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"I know your family to well, and I have only been here for a couple of days" Kara said as she put her sword back in the cover.  
  
"To change the subject, I will be happy to come and help you with your enemy on your planet"  
  
"Thanks Gohan, I really appreciate it. But I will not let her kill you even if I have to sacrifice myself for you."  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"I have to do everything to save all the lives that are depending on me, besides I don't want anything happening to my brothers family"  
  
Gohan only smiled. Just than they heard, Goku come out and say, "Are you ready K--" However, he interrupted by Chichi hugging him around his waist crying.  
  
"Chichi it's ok I will make sure he comes back in one piece" Kara said to Chichi  
  
Chichi look at Kara and yelled at her "YOU MAKE SURE THAT HE DOES, BECAUSE I HAVE LOST HIM TOO MANY TIMES AND IF HE COMES BACK IN SEVERAL PIECES I WILL BE GETTING MY SECRET WEAPON OUT"  
  
Kara started to get scared, because no one was game enough to talk back to Chichi, even if they were a full-blooded saiyan, because she had the frying pan "Don't worry Chichi I will make sure just don't get the frying pan out PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE" Kara said as she dropped to her knees. Chichi let go off Goku, looked at Kara in a weird way and gave them the approval look.  
  
"Lets go" Goku said to Kara as she got of the ground and stood next to Goku  
  
"Ok " Kara answered as Goku put his hand on her shoulder and the duo disappeared  
  
Goten had just gotten up and was still sleepy, he walked up to Gohan and Chichi and said, "They are going to Dende's look out aren't they?"  
  
"Yes they are" Gohan said to Goten  
  
"Ok you two lets go inside and have brea -"  
  
Before she could finish, Gohan and Goten ran inside to the kitchen table.  
  
"They are both like their father" Chichi said to herself as she went inside and closed the front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that is the end of Chapter 7: The Training Plan. I hope you people like that, why did Vegeta leave Kara so early and how is Goku going to train Kara to be a super saiyan.  
  
Find out in the next chapter of 'The Missing Saiyan Link'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
